Remember Me
by GhostofaPony
Summary: After several dreams, Twilight starts to unravel a dark secret held in the walls of Celestia's castle. Even the greatest of us can commit the most horrific of sins. ( Story starts kind of nice and such, but as it progresses it will fulfill its "M" rating)
1. Dark dreams

Running. It's all she could do. Her hooves carried her through a forest she never knew of. For some reason terror filled her from the deepest parts of her soul. The urge to turn her head to see her pursuer was practically killing her, but her head would not let her. She was trapped, stuck running through the darkness ignorant to what she wanted to know. Suddenly her hooves began to slow down. _Here it comes. _Her body suddenly jerked to face what was chasing her, only to be blinded by a great enveloping light.

Twilight sat up, breathing heavily, as if she had endured the dream chase she was just in. That was the fourth time in a row the dream had occurred for her. Twilight signed heavily. She had high anticipation for this trip back to Celestia's castle. The sun princess had invited Twilight to spend time at the castle to go over her new duties as a princess. With tired eyes she glanced over to her newly acquired appendages, stretching them outward. Setting her wings back in place, Twilight stood and strolled out of her room. Luna's gracious darkness still painted the skies outside, though it was slowly losing its hold to the ever coming light of morning. Twilight strolled through the castle, greeting the guards and servants she happened to cross. The lack of sleep was getting to her.

Twilight stumbled sleepily outside to one of the castles beautiful gardens and sat down on a nearby bench. This one, out of all the rest, was her absolute favorite. Some of the more interesting statues she found took residence in this specific garden. She enjoyed taking long strolls through its maze like structure, studying whatever piece she found. What intrigued her the most about them was the detail done to each. It was evident that care and pride went into the creation of each statue, from the armor the stone knights wore to the chiseled crown of one of Celestia's many replicas. From her bench, Twilight gazed into a nearby pond, her reflection staring back with a background of ever fading stars. At that moment, Celestia was bringing the sun up, giving birth to a new day. Twilight watched the sky change from the pale navy blue to bright light blue. Twilight suddenly gasped as the sun finally rose above the horizon. A mere second before the sun had finally emerged; she swore her reflection had changed. With uneasiness drifting into her heart, Twilight got up from her seat and looked up at the rising sun.

"What is going on with me….." She ruffled her mane with her fore hoof. "First strange dreams, then hallucinations. Great, the stress of this princess thing is getting to me." Twilight made her way back to the castle, taking one quick glance back to the garden. "Hopefully things will lighten up and I can get back to feeling like my old self." Looking away, she continued on back inside, leaving her uneasiness at the pond.


	2. Unrest

Twilight looked outside at the clouds as she played with a grape on her plate. Seven more days past, seven more nightmares frightened her. All of them the same, always the forest and running. Sleep was now only a dream to Twilight. She sighed and looked down at her plate, pushing the grape back and forth like a ball. _What could it mean,_ Twilight thought to herself.

"…..Twilight".

"Huh?!" Twilight's head shot up, facing a somewhat annoyed Celestia. The sun princess tilted her head in concern.

" Twilight, have you not been listening ?" A small smile took form on her face.

"Um..Yes..yes..yes ..I-I was of course." Twilight lowered have head in an effort to hide her embarrassment. A small giggle escaped her lips as she readjusted herself. Celestia sighed.

"Twilight," She paused and took a deep breath," Is something the matter? You have not been acting like yourself for some time." Celestia stood and strolled over to Twilight and looked her over. "Are you sick, or are having problems with this new role you have?" She moved herself so that she saw Twilight's face. Twilight shook her head.

"No..no, princess. I'm just not getting enough sleep. That's it, really." Twilight tried to reassure her mentor, but seeing narrowed eyes saw it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry Twilight but I truly don't think that's everything." She sighed again." Tell me the reason for this lack of sleep, if you would."

Twilight nodded. Telling someone would definitely help her solve her problem." Well, alright. You see princess, since my arrival to your castle I have been having nightmares." The sun princess nudged the purple alicorn.

"Is that it? Twilight, you know you could have come to me before. With my years, I could have solved that sometime ago." A beautiful laugh escaped from Celestia as she patted Twilight with assurance. Twilight allowed herself to smile. This was music to her ears.

"Thank you Celestia."

"You are my bright pupil, Twilight. I would do anything to make sure you were comfortable. Now tonight, I will make sure that those nasty dreams will not come back so that Equestria's new princess can get some well-deserved sleep." Together they laughed and headed towards the banquet hall's exit, where Celestia watched Twilight head to off into the castle. Before the young pony was out of sight, curiousity struck Celestia causing her to call out after her. "Twilight." The alicorn stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"What exactly were your dreams like? I'm quite curious."

"Oh. Well everyone was the same. I was running through a forest I have never seen before. Does that mean something?"

"No,no. I think your mind was using that sort of imagery to say, well, your new role to take you to new places quickly. It's quite normal for dreams to tell us what we are doing. Thank you for telling me."

"Of course." The pony continued on her way. Celestia stood at the doorway and watched her leave from her view. Slowly she started to make her way in the opposite direction. The once happy emotion that covered her face was quickly discarded, leaving her blank.

"Yes. Just a silly dream. It means barely anything." The sun princess continued down the castle hallways to her awaiting throne room.


	3. Hopeful return

"And this goes…There!" Twilight placed the book inside her bag and closed it up. Celestia decided to let Twilight return home to Ponyville because she thought the young pony was done with her prep. Twilight ruffled her mane and smiled. "I can't wait to see everypony again. There is no doubt in my mind that Pinkie will have one of her parties ready for me." Laughing, she shook her head at an image that popped in her head of a cartwheeling pink pony pulling such a thing out of thin air. Pinkie was known for her surprises. Double checking her bag, Twilight slid it over her back and made way to the throne room where Celestia was waiting. On her way done one of the various halls, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Twilight" She turned to see Princess Luna walking toward her, smiling.

"Good morning princess." Twilight bowed her. Luna nodded back.

"Tell me, you are returning home today, are you not?" Twilight nodded.

"Yes. It was about time I went home." Both Luna and Twilight began making their way down the hallways.

"And those nightmares you were having," Luna glanced down to the little princess," have not come back, correct?"

Twilight nodded again." Yes. It has been days since the last one. I'm glade both you and Celestia were able to help me." Luna smiled once more.

"Of course. My sister is quite knowledgeable about things and I myself can enter the dreams of others to help them." The smile she wore faded." Though your dream was different to ones I have come across before now." Twilight was startled by the seriousness of her voice.

"Luna?" The moon princess snapped out of her thoughts and looked back to the purple alicorn.

"I'm just intrigued. That's all. Seeing those dreams showed me somewhat why Celestia was quite concerned." By then they had reached the Throne room, where a patient Celestia was waiting reading a scroll she had gotten that morning.

"Good morning princess!"

"Good morning, sister." Moving the scroll lower from its original hovering point, Celestia smiled as the two other alicorns made their way to her. She stood up from her place and met them halfway.

"Good morning to the both of you. I see it is time for you to leave Twilight." The sun princess nudged her apprentice with her nose. "Well, I will accompany you to the train station along with Luna," She turned to face her sister," I hope." Luna nodded.

"Of course. I would love to." Together they left the castle and went to the train station where Twilight said her goodbyes and entered the train. Waving from one of its many windows, she disappeared from sight as the train speedily made its way to Ponyville. Twilight settled down in her seat and pulled out a book from her bag and reread the story within it once more.

Twilight stepped off the train and was immediately hugged all over by her friends. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity had been waiting since her departure to Canterlot for her return. Twilight giggled as they all let go.

"It's so great to finally see you all again! I couldn't find out how I survived so long without every single one of you." All of her friends smiled. Applejack walked over and placed a hoof on Twilights back.

"Don't think you were the only one to think something like that, sugar cube. We all missed you." Pinkie began jumping up and down.

"Or more like a lot! It was really kind of sad not having one of our bestest friends not here to hang out with, or have parties with, or eat cupcakes with." Rainbow Dash walked over and tried to settle the pink pony done, failing at the task. Seeing how she wouldn't win, the pegasus turned to Twilight.

"Ya, it could have been so much cooler if you were here. Oomph!" Twilight flinched as Pinkie fell on top of Rainbow Dash. Rarity, in her trademarked rarity fashion, tried to help them up. Twilight shook her head and laughed. This was one of the many reasons she loved her friends. It was through their differences that made them such strong friends. Finally back on her feet, Pinkie began shaking with excitement.

"Well, now," putting a long hard of emphases on the now," we can P-A-R-T-Y!" Pinkie dragged Twilight with quick speed to the Sugar Cube Corner where banners and ribbon decorated from every corner and many of the Ponyville residence waited to greet Twilight back. Twilight closed her eyes and smiled.

" Thank you everypony!


	4. Twisted thoughts

It was midnight at the castle. Princess Luna had left several hours beforehand to oversee the night. Celestia found herself walking down the halls alone, looking for a way to ease her mind. Anxiety had found its retched way into ever part of her body. It began to grow ever since Twilight had first told her about the dreams she was having. Though she didn't give much detail, they were enough to panic her ever so slightly. _But no one knows. There isn't anyone around at all that even remembers. Except for me…._ Celestia stopped walking and realized where she was. She was in one of the less used areas of the castle. Without even realizing it, her body had brought her to the one place that had been on her mind the past few days. Celestia looked along the long hallway to make sure no one was around and made her way to the very end. There the path ended with a wall decorated with her own cutie mark painted on it. She tilted her head until her horn made contact with the wall and activated her magic. Bright light beamed from her horn and into the wall. She stepped back and watched as the wall transformed into a door. The mark of the sun changed as well, into another image. Lifting her hoof, Celestia traced the outline of the heart shaped ivy knot. Narrowing her eyes, she lifted her other hoof and pushed the door open, revealing a large room. Unlike the rest of the castle, the room way colored greyed pink. Several semi emptied bookshelves laid on them. The wall across the room from the door was filled with different sized windows of stained glass, the largest of the panes laid in the very center. The same symbol on the door also was etched onto it. The bright moon shown through the glass, causing the colors of dark grey and neon green to pour on the floor. But her gaze did not fixate on that. Celestia was more concentrated on a large object covered by a curtain that sat before the window. She stepped up to it and pulled off its cover, revealing a statue underneath.

"It has been some time since I last gazed on this." A stone alicorn stood before from her. Her eyes traveled along the detailed stonework, from the detailed crown that lay perfectly on the statues head to the necklace that lay around its neck. Long, hair extended from both the head and back end, curling near the bottom of both. Celestia stared up at the statues blank eyes." I tried so hard to hide and lose the past, yet I kept this room whole and intact." Her eyes drifted to the floor. "I am such a fool." She glanced back up and sighed. "I try so hard, keeping a smile on my face, putting all this in the back of my mind." Her body became more rigid and distraught. Her soft voice became filled with malice. "**I will not allow you to make a fool out of me any longer**!" The room's silence returned once again, and Celestia lowered her head near the floor. Her voice became weak and depresses. "…look at me. I'm talking to souls who are no longer here. I've gone mad." She blinked, and kept staring at the floor. After several seconds, she rose back up and stared at the statue. Her eyes, glazed over with madness. "He he…..but you of course know this isn't the first time, don't you now…..Avalon…." A wicked smile crept on her face. "There is no one left that remembers you. Don't think you can try to change that." Celestia whipped around and left the room, hiding the door once again in its original guise and quickly made her way back to her room.

Back inside the forgotten room, a mysterious breeze blew from an unknown source. The temperature plunged, leaving the room like an icebox. A large shadowy figure emerged from the darkest shadows from one of the rooms corners. Only bright, venomous red eyes could be made out from its dark mist. In a wicked, corrupted voice it spoke.

"Just you wait, my dear princess. You may think you can hide your sins," The figure began laughing slightly," But you can't hide them forever. In the end, we all eventually show who we truly are." The shadow glided over to the front of the statue and reached out towards the necklace etched into the stone. It traced the ivy tangles that would have held the real necklace in place and the gem that matched the real one. "Oh, my princess, for nine hundred years I've been waiting for my chance to get to you, but with circumstances as they are it seemed like a pointless dream. " The creature laughed again, "Until that new princess came to be." The shadow turned its eyes towards the door. " She's the first that has ever felt my presence." The dark mist darted back into the corner and disappeared, leaving the forgotten room alone again.


	5. Dark Ambitions

The shadow reemerged, back from where it had come from. The room it was now in was very similar to the one it just left. The walls and décor were more gothic and dark. Candles scattered around the room, giving off faint eerie light. The statue that stood in Celestia's hidden room did not have an equal in this one. The shadow glided out of the room and down hallways similar in style as the room's. As it progressed, the shadow began to solidify, revealing its true appearance. Its form became that of an alicorn, with a flowing mane and tail of dark greyish pink with highlights of a brighter grey pink. Its hide and wings were only a bit lighter compared to the color of its shadow form. The eyes still held their deadly red hue. On its back flank emerged a mark of tribal ivy vines forming a heart that twisted at the bottom. The creature fluffed up its wings and continued down the corridors, finally entering a very large room at the end. The creature had entered a room that looked nearly like the throne room in Celestia's castle, but still held this castles gothic style. This area too had numerous amounts of candles laid around, giving an eerie glow about the room. The dark alicorn went to her seat and stared out the window. No moon or stars hung in the sky, only a dark, endless haze. From its spot, the creature could see a distant cliff were several figures were lighting sky lanterns and casting them up into the sky, having them mimic the stars that never appeared. Footsteps approached from behind the dark alicorn, causing it to turn to face the coming visitor. He was dark violet unicorn with a black hair and dead yellow eyes. His cutie mark, a black lightning bolt, hid under his heavy armor. As he continued to make his way to the alicorn in front of him, his armor of grey glimmered in the candles light. Once a few feet away, he stopped and spoke in a serious and powerful voice, one that could only belong to the captain of the dark alicorn's guard.

"My queen, I see you have returned". He bowed his head as he spoke the last word. The queen smiled.

"Yes Onyx Thunder." She chuckled." I went to check to see my old friend. She appears to be riled up due to my, how you say, inflictions on her dear sweat little protégé. "She played with the curl that ended her mane, narrowing her eyes mischievously. Her guardsman spoke up, still in his serious tone.

"Do you believe this Twilight Sparkle can really be able to set your plans in motion?" This question caused his queen to look back up at him.

"Yes. There is no doubt this time. She is the first feel my presences in all these years. I have been able to show her dreams, though not their entirety, but just enough to make her mind wonder. Someone like this Sparkle will stop at nothing to figure something out, and something like the dreams should have peaked her interest. But," The smile she had worn faded," Due to Celestia's interference, the little princess pushed them out of mind." The stallion's face remained unchanged.

"So what do you plan to do, my queen." A mischievous grin returned on the alicorn's face.

"I will have to make her connect those dreams to something, that way she has to delve deep into what they could mean. It's about time the past be unburied and rediscovered." She motioned towards Onyx Thunder." While I'm away, I have a job for you. " He nodded.

"As you wish, Queen Morta."

It was still nighttime back in Ponyville. The moon now hung lower in sky, the approaching dawn was still far from making its appearance. Queen Morta, now back in her shadow form, glided across the land, all the way to a cottage on the outskirts of the town. Like the wind, she passed through an open window, and collected inside. From there, she made her way towards a sleeping Pegasus with pink hair and yellow fur. Queen Morta's eyes looked at Fluttershy caringly before turning to face her left where a small bunny was standing.

"Hello my dear Angel." She spoke low enough not to wake Fluttershy but high enough that the little snowball's big ears could hear. Angel's entire body sunk down when he heard her voice. Morta stifled a laugh." I see you still remember me. I'm just here for something. Mind helping me. It's not like you have a choice. "


	6. Memory

Memory. A precious gift given to each thing in the world, regardless of it having a soul or the spark that is life. Everything holds a record of what they have witnessed and what they have been through. Some even hold the memories of others, like blood spills on a battlefield. Memory is a gift as much as it is a curse. With memory it is hard to forget the darkest parts of existence.

The shadowy figure snickered as the last bits of dirt were tossed out of the hole by Angel. The little bunny hopped out of the hole, struggling to pull out the object the dark figure was looking for. Whatever it was stayed halfway in the hole, stuck in the hard ground.

"Hurry it up, fuzz ball" Queen Morta yelled out, scaring Angel and causing him to pull the object out with unbelievable force. It flipped over him up into the air. With a loud _thud _the dirt covered object landed right in front of the queen. A light chuckle escaped her throat.

"It's been so long since I laid eyes on this." Her figure reached out towards the object of her desire. Angel stood up, patting the dirt off his snowy pelt and looked over at what he had pulled out. It was an old looking journal, its pages yellow and cover moldy from it time in the ground. He sniffled. The queen chuckled again, causing Angel to duck down towards the ground.

"This is the key. With this, everything else will fall in place". Her red eyes drifted towards the sky to the moon watching her from above." A dream will become reality and the lost will finally be free." Morta's eyes flickered back to Angel, causing him to shiver uncontrollably." Come my pet. We have a delivery to make."

Twilight silently slept in her bed. The wind blew pleasantly through the open windows the scattered about the home. Angel pushed the door ajar, open enough to fit through and pull the book in with him. He lifted it onto his head once inside, causing him to slink down due to its weight. Struggling, he wobbled over to a ladder near one of the many bookshelves and began leaping up each step carefully. Once he was high enough, Angle placed the journal onto a large pile of books next the ladder. Huffing, he looked over to Twilight's sleeping form with sad eyes. He then jumped down onto the floor and out of the house, closing the door behind him. From there he ran to an outside tree where Morta awaited. Her sickening laugh broke the silence of the night, though no soul other than Angel could hear it.

"_**CRASH!**_ ".

Twilight awoke frightened by the loud noise that filled the room. Jumping from her bed, she stumbled over to the other side of the room were a large stack of books had fallen. Settling down next to the mess, Twilight yawned and messed with her mane.

"Well that's one way to wake up in the morning". Like a force of habit, Twilight's hooves began restacking the books, this time into smaller stacks. The door behind opened, causing to turn to see Spike entering her home.

"Hey, Twi. See you're up early." He walked over to the sitting purple alicorn. Twilight smiled.

"Let's just say my books don't like me sleeping in." She continued stacking her fallen books. Spike walked over to the mess of books and picked one up.

"Never seen this one before. What's this one about?" Twilight tilted her head to see the book Spike was holding. It was definitely different to the ones she had in her collection. It was quite old and dirty to be one of hers.

"I don't know". With her magic, she picked it up from Spikes claws and placed it on one of her many shelves." I've never seen it before. I don't know where it came from". Twilight's hoof traced the cover, removing the last of the hardened dirt. As it fell of, Twilight was able to make out what was written on it." Avalon? Is that someone's name?" Spike shrugged.

" Could be. Hey open it up. I wanna see what's in it". Twilight Glared at Spike with a stern look.

"Spike! We can't do that! This is like someone's journal or diary. That would be the invasion of someone's private thoughts". Spike rolled his eyes.

" Twi, look how old this book is. That pony must be long gone by now. This book may have information about young Equestria. Come on, you must be curious." Twilights eyes looked down at the journal and bit her lip.

"Well, I do like learning about-"

"Good, let's open it up!" Spike jumped up onto the desk and flipped the cover open, revealing the first page of the book. Twilight began to read the cursive writing that covered the page. She suddenly let out a shocked gasp." What is it Twilight?" The alicorn turned to Spike.

"Spike, this is dated at least nine hundred years ago!"


	7. A story of the past

Twilight eyes danced over the diary. _Nine hundred years? _Her hoof reached up and felt the page. _Could it really be that old?_ Her head turn to Spike, a smile spreading across her face.

"Spike, do you realize what this could mean?!" Spike scratched his little dragon head.

"Uh…it means we can learn about nine hundred years ago?"

"Well, yes." Twilight turned to the old journal, moving her hoof over the page once more." But it can also show us the lives ponies back then." Spike rolled his eyes.

"That's the same thing I said."

"No it's not."

"Twi, can we just start reading what's in it. The suspense is getting to me."

"Oh, right .OK." Twilight looked and found the beginning of the first entry and began to read its text.

"_Dear Diary,_

_This seems so silly. I'm not one who tries to speak her mind, but my twin sister thinks I need to have something to relive myself every day .I guess she was tiered of me using my magic on the trees surrounding our home when I get emotional. Thus she gave me you, my first ever journal. I guess I'm lucky to have Evangeline, so to make her happy I will do this writing thing. I may develop a liking to –"_

Spike yawned loudly." Boring…" Twilight frowned.

"Spike !"

"What !? I'm just saying what is true. This part is so boring. Flip a couple pages." Twilight blinked in astonishment.

"Spike, a diary is like a book. You skip a few pages and you won't be able to understand some of it." Spike huffed.

"Look, I just wanna skip to something good. I don't wanna hear about some ponies feelings."

"What's the point of reading a diary then if you don't know the feelings of the author." Spike face palmed and dragged his hand over his face.

"I know". Twilight sighed and gave in.

"OK. We will skip a few entries. I too was feeling a bit bored." Spike laughed as flipped several pages in the journal. She stopped when she found an interesting page with drawings." Ok, this one looks good." Twilight began reading once again.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Today an unexpected visitor came to my sister's and my cottage. We couldn't believe it when we first saw her, gliding through the air.-"_

" Who do you think it is?"

"Spike!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Alright then," Twilight regained her place.

"_We couldn't believe it when we first saw her, gliding through the air. It was like she had emerged from the high noon sun itself. Both Evangeline and I watched in amazement as she landed before us. Her coat was whiter then I could ever imagine. Her mane held the very rainbow, and her precious smile made us feel at peace. Princess Celestia was more gracious then I had ever known.-"_

Twilight gasped. " Avalon met Celestia!?" Spike nudged her.

"Hey, you're interrupting.'' Twilight tsk'd and glared at spike.

"Alright, smarty-pants." She shook her head and began again.

"_I could fill Evangeline's nervousness beside me. I could understand why she was so uneasy. I was felling the same. Sure, we knew of Celestia's greatness, we just didn't ever see it before us. We had spent our entire lives in the forest. We barely knew of the outside world, other than the close by villages. Princess Celsestia walked over to us and explained that she was looking for two unicorns that lived in our forest. I explained I and my sister were the only residence, and this made her smile. The reason she sought us out was because she was looking for some of the most powerful magic users, and from accounts from villagers told her we were unmatched in the area. I never thought my magic was that special. I know I can perform several spells, but my power is nothing to be labeled powerful. Celestia continued to explain that Equestria was on the verge of war, and she needed the strongest capable ponies to fight alongside her. Our magic, she said, would indeed be helpful. I was taken aback from this. I never felt so special in my life. After a thought I agreed but ….Evangeline said no. I tried to reason with her, but she explained her place was in the forest. It was her duty to protect it. Why does she always have to be like this? Evangeline smiled sadly at me and said I was destined for more than our home could offer. Sister wanted me to go and become stronger, so that when I came back I could teach her a thing or two. There's sis again, pushing me forward. Princess Celestia leaned to me and told me a carriage would there this evening to pick me up and then she flew away back up into the daylight sky. Me and Evangeline watched her in the sky. A mix of excitement and sadness still stirs in my stomach._

_ The carriage came and took me away. I couldn't let go of Evangeline before I left. I'm so sappy. I know I'm worried but I should remember I will be back and my sister will be strong. I must be strong, too."_

Twilight stopped reading the last entry on the page, her face full of shock and wonder. Spike scratched the scales on his face and spoke up,

"That was interesting." Twilight blinked at him.

"Yes. Yes it is. Avalon must have been a powerful unicorn to be chosen by Celestia herself." Spike gave Twilight a cheesy grin.

"Maybe she was like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Avalon may have had special talents in her yet to be discovered. Like your element of magic." Twilight inaudibly gasped and stared back at the journal.

"Just like me….."


	8. Late night reading

Twilight tossed and turned in her bed. The sleep would not come to her. Sighing, she sat up and placed her tired little head on her hoof. Her eyes scanned the other side of the room looking for a clock.

" I wonder what time it is?" The clock read a quarter past two o'clock in in the morning. Twilight sighed again, this time shaking her head. Quickly, she lifted herself onto her hooves and jumped lightly off her bed. From there she strolled over to the desk in her home where she had left Avalon's journal. Twilight gracefully traced the cover and sighed one more time. She had promised Spike that she would only read it when he was around. Like her, he was curious about the contents of the journal. Unlike her though, Spike wasn't going through a loss of sleep over it. Twilight tapped her hoof. The both of them only just started reading the day before. Twilight began playing with the front cover thought for a moment._ I could just read on and reread it when Spike is up. He won't know, right? _Twilight flipped the cover open, laying it on the desk. _I'll read only a few entries. Only a few, then back to sleep. _Twilight flipped to the page she and Spike had left off on.

"Ok…" Twilight scanned the text to find the next entre.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I miss Evangeline. I've never felt so alone. _

_The carriage took me to some kind of training grounds outside of princess Celestia's castle. I have never seen so many ponies in my life. Never being too far from the forest, I guess I was blind to the world. I never could have imagined there to be ponies so different compared to me. I feel so alone. I wish Evangeline came with me. I just hope they will accept me here. . . ."_

Twilight dolefully looked at the page. She too knew that feeling, to be out of your comfort zone and in a place so unfamiliar. Twilight tilted her towards one of her open windows and stared out at Ponyville. _I felt the same way during my first few days her in Ponyville. I can remember how I thought the ponies here were so different and weird. _Twilight smiled as she remembered that those same ponies all became her friends later on. She returned her attention to Avalon's writing and sighed. "I hope the same happens to her. I couldn't imagine being alone in such a place for so long." Twilight turned to the next page, only to become chagrined when she noticed stains all over the page and sloppy writing.

_"Dear Diary,_

_I hate it here. Everypony I train with makes fun of me. Sure, there are spells that I can do exceedingly well, but when it comes to combat and tougher offensive/ defensive magic. . . . . .I can't do . . . ._

_Out of all ponies training here, including the earth ponies and pegasi, I'm last . . . dead last out of every skill. Why I'm I here. I'm no good. The "power" everypony back home tells me about is not in me. But then why did Celestia seek me out? Is this a cruel trick? Did I do something that would cause the princess to punish me like this!?_

_Who am I kidding? The princess is to kind to do that even to her most hated enemy. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I fooled her. Maybe I fooled everypony back home._

_I don't want to be here anymore, and I can't go back home. I can't face them now. I'm so alone . . . . ."_

Twilight sniffed and quickly wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. No pony should ever feel like this. Not even the darkest of hearts. Twilight wiped eyes again, soaking her fore hoof. Suddenly the floors behind her creaked, causing her spin around. A sleepy Spike stood before her, rubbing his droopy eyes.

"Hey Twi, what's wrong? Why are you up so late?" Spike slowly walked over to Twilights side and placed a claw on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?" He looked down on the desk to see the journal open on it." Hey, I thought you would wait to read more of it with me?"

Twilight wiped her face again." I'm so sorry Spike. My curiosity got the better of me. "She smiled sadly down at Spike." Now I truly wish hadn't."

Spike looked at her questionably then crawled up into her lap. He picked up the book and began skimming over what Twilight was reading, his face changed from tired confusion to sadness. "Poor Avalon." He placed the book back onto the desk and turned his head toward twilight's tear stained face. " I see why your so hurt."

" Yeah. I never thought something like this would happen to somepony like Avalon. Somepony full of happiness and life. Why would she be forced to go through such hate and malice? "Spike responded with a sad shrug.

"I don't know. Some are like that. They see the weakness inside others and attack them for it. " He tapped the book with his claw rhythmically. " Are you going to keep reading?"

Twilight shook her head. "I don't know if I can bear more of Avalon's pain. What if it becomes worse?"

"There's really only one way to find out."

Twilight blankly looked at spike and sighed heavily." You're right. You're right Spike. I have to see this through the end, to know what happened to this unicorn so long ago." Twilight readjusted herself with Spike in her lap. "Ok. Let's see what happens next. . ." She turned the page and smiled slightly once see saw no stains on the pages.

_"Dear Diary,_

_I did something. I'm not sure how I did it though. Well, maybe I do at the same time._

_Today I and several other unicorns were put through some battle training. We were told to out maneuver vines and plants being controlled by our trainers, doing whatever was necessary to keep moving. Since my group was the most inexperienced, we were immediately caught up in the mess. Our trainers yelled at us to fight our way out of the vines grip, but the magic we used couldn't break them. I can still remember the vines tightening around me, my legs and fore hooves held in place so I couldn't move. I was so scared. Then I blacked out, only to regain consciousness moments later in shock. I awoke to all the vines dying around me and withering onto the ground. Even the grass surrounding me was dead. Everything was completely silent. No pony made a sound. Everyone was looking at me in shock, like I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong? Before anyone could approach me, I ran back to my sleeping quarters and hid under my sheets. Now everyone must think I'm a freak or something, and I'm not even sure why."_

Twilight glanced down at Spike, who in turn looked up at her.

"Hey Spike, it sounds like she performed some sort of powerful magic."

"Yeah , it does. Didn't you do something like that once, like suddenly cast a powerful; spell you never knew you could do?"

Twilight thought for a few seconds before nodding." Yeah, I did, back during my little foal years."

"Maybe she's going through that."

"Maybe. . . ." Twilight flipped the page and began reading the next entry.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Everypony is treating me differently. The moment I stepped outside, several of them were upon me, but instead of hate and foul words in their mouths they were nice to me. They informed me that my "power" yesterday really impressed them and that strange I would be hiding it. _

_How can I hide something I never knew I could do? I could never do something like what I did yesterday, so why now?_

_Everyone invited me to eat with them and train with them as well. They were so nice, but I'm still uneasy about this change. How can a spell change ponies' feelings about me? Maybe this is a sign my luck has turned around. Maybe this is why Celestia chose me, because she saw the magic in me that I couldn't. So that means Evangeline has something too. _

_Along with everyone's changed attitude, apparently I was placed in the higher tiered magic users by the trainers. With me, the group is composed of twelve of the best magic users in this facility. I can only remember two of their names, War Hammer and Onyx Thunder. They are truly the first friends I've made here. For the first time since I left the forest, left Evangeline, I feel happy. Truly happy."_

Twilight yawned and closed the book happily. Spike stretched out his arms and yawned as well.

"You see Twi, everything got better."

"Yep. She finally got the happiness she deserved form the beginning. Now come on, we need sleep." As if on cue, Twilight yawned loudly. She picked up Spike and placed him over her shoulder, carrying over to her bed. She leaped up and placed the little dragon under the blanket and snuggled herself into her pillow, smiling as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. From Dreams to Nightmares (Dash)

As one pony fell into peaceful dreaming, another awoke from a horrific nightmare. Rainbow Dash sat up on her cloud, her breaths quick and short. She twisted herself around and checked her wings to ensure they were still there. When satisfied that they were fine, the cyan pegasus sighed with relief and shook her head.

"Good, it was only a dream. Whew!" Rainbow Dash rubbed her head and ruffled her mane. She tilted her head up to face the lowering moon.

"If anything like that were to really happen. . . ." She began to recall the terrible ordeal she dreamt of.

_Rainbow Dash was running through a dark forest, the full moon barely visible because of tree's intertwining branches. As she ran, all she could see was the color blue. The trees, the ground, even the grass had a deep dark blue color. The only thing that stuck out from the cool sea of color was bright white moonflowers that stuck out between the large trees. The cyan pegasus continued dashing through the overgrowth, jumping over roots and dodging trunks. Rainbow Dash herself had no idea where she was heading, but apparently her body did because as soon as she entered a clearing, it began to slow down. She slowly walked up to pond that settled in the middle of the clearing and stared into its rippling water. The surface sparkled with the moons reflection. The pony felt at ease until startling sounds started coming from behind her. Rainbow Dash turned around and gasped as bright orange light began to seep between the trees as well as loud voices. Normally Rainbow Dash would stand her ground to see what it was, but was shocked when her feet started dragging her around the pond and into the forest. Her feet just kept running. She couldn't understand why she couldn't just fly up into the sky. It was like she had no control over her body at all. Sweat dripped off her forehead as the light and noises got closer behind her. Terror filled Rainbow Dash's body when she realized that the reason she was running was to get away from whatever it was. Suddenly her body stopped running, causing her to tense up. Before Rainbow Dash laid steep cliff that ended her path. The very bottom could not be seen due to heavy fog. Rainbow Dash's eyes darted around to find a new path to escaped, only to gasp when her wings spread apart on their own and began to lift her into the sky. Relief filled the Pegasus as she rose forty feet in the air. Her attention turned back to the cliff to see what was chasing her, only to see nothing but darkness. She arched an eyebrow in confusion and looked about the forest scene in search of the orange light only to find nothing but the blue forest. Rainbow Dash was so confused. One moment she was in complete terror and now there was just nothing. Her gaze kept scanning the trees until she felt something hit on of her wings. She turned her head around and gasped in horror at a sharp bloody arrow sticking through her cyan wing. Rainbow Dash cried out in the immediate pain and quickly pulled it out, throwing it to the ground. She cried out again as another arrow hit her other wing, this time going all the way through. She winced in pain as her wings burned trying to keep her up in the sky. Another scream escaped her mouth as another arrow hit her, this time right into her abdomen. Tears streamed down her face a she held the exposed end of the arrow in her hooves. She bit her lip in agony as she began to pull it out. She could feel the metal tip rip up her insides even more as it pulled out. Rainbow Dash grimaced as her red blood began to flow faster out of her wound and ran down her legs. She quickly ditched the arrow and flew farther away from the forest in pain, but before she could get far another arrow struck her, sending her hurtling towards the ground. She hit the ground hard and tumbled several feet before coming to a complete stop. She groaned in agony as she tried to move. Rainbow Dash coughed, spewing up a large amount of blood. She tilted her eyes down in front of her and began to shake uncontrollably. The last arrow that hit her was impaled right through her neck. Tears fell faster as she began to uncontrollably gasp for air. Each breath was like swallowing broken glass. She gripped the arrow in shock as cried out in pain. She let out another bloody cough as she tried to pull it out. Seeing more pain coming from pulling it out, Dash switched her actions to trying to lift herself off the ground. Staggering forward, pulled herself up onto her for feet, But cried out as one of her back legs seized up in pain as she put weight on it. In her fall she broke her leg. Rainbow Dash stared out toward the ground before her, her pupils tiny dots in her eyes. A sudden noise from behind her took Rainbow Dash's attention away from her pain for a few seconds. The moment she turned her head, a blunt object slammed into her head sending her into the ground. She spat more blood on the ground and turned to face her attacker, only shiver uncontrollably upon seeing more than one figure. A crowd of dark figures surrounded her as they pooled out of the forest, trapping her from all sides. Two jumped on her from behind, slamming her into the ground. Blood poured from Dash's mouth as the arrow in her neck was shoved farther through. She kicked and pulled her attackers, but no matter what she did they wouldn't let her go. She stopped moving when another figure from the crowd moved in front of her holding a large bloody hatchet._

_She cried out, "STOP! PLEASE!STOP, PLEASE! I DON"T WANT TO DIE!" She screamed as to other figures came upon her and pulled her wings out and stretched them out on either side of her. She struggled to get loose of her imprisonment, scared out of her mind. Rainbow Dash screamed out in terror, not caring for the pain that came with it._

" _NO! No! PLEASE STOP THIS! STOP!" The figure before her did not listen to her please and lifted its hatchet over one of her wings_

_. "STOOOOO-!" Rainbow Dash became silent in shock as the hatchet slice through her flesh, tearing her right wing off. Blood pooled out of the newly exposed flesh, staining the dark blue ground a deep red. Dash was in too much shock to scream. She watched as her lovely treasure was then thrown into the forest by the figure who then approached her other wing. She couldn't move. Her body wouldn't let her. One thought continued to repeat in her mind, "I don't want to die. Not like this." Her mind blanked out as the hatchet swung downwards. _

Rainbow Dash shivered uncontrollably as remembered the pain she endured in the dream. It unsettled her deeply. As she tried to calm herself down, a dark shadowy figure laughed underneath her fluffy cloud. He didn't bother to remain quiet, for he knew no one could hear him. His dead yellow eyes blinked evilly at the cyan pegasus.

"One down, four to go." With that he flew across the ground hastily over to a certain pink earth pony.


	10. What's real?

Onyx Thunder's shadowy form darted through the streets of Ponyville , stopping before the Sugarcube Corner. His glazed yellow eyes narrowed.

"So this is where the element of happiness thrives. I'm not surprised. Such a place is almost perfect. Almost." Onyx floated toward one of the shops open windows, only to stop annoyed when an African accented voice broke the silence of the night.

"Show yourself you demon of the night, or I will be forced to use the power of the light!" Onyx turned his vision onto a female zebra, who he believed to be known as Zecora, who stood behind him darting her head around in such of him. On her back she wore a saddle bag that carried several different bottles of different liquids. He guessed that since she wasn't looking at him and was searching about that she could not see him. The zebra could only sense his presence. Forgetting his previous intentions, Onyx Thunder moved towards Zecora's back, chuckling as she continued to scan the area in search of him. Once he a few feet away from her, he reached out toward her, trying to touch her and cause her to experience a "nightmare". But before he could Zecora spun around and pulled a bottle out of her bag full of a pale yellow liquid, which she threw into Onyx's direction. The bottle landed with a loud cracking noise next to where he was, sending the liquid soaring through the air in several directions. Onyx Thunder hissed in agony as some of it landed on him, burning him like acid. He watched Zecora pull another bottle out of her with her mouth and throw at him again. This time he was able to duck out of the way quickly. Zecora narrowed her blue eyes. "Just because I cannot see you walk among us here, don't you think you can make us live in fear. " Her eyes darted into Onyx's direction." I feel your dark aura among the wind, and I carry potions that can harm you, you fiend." Seeing this intrusion as a problem for himself, Onyx dissipated his dark shadowy form, reforming himself back in the darker castle he came from. In his true unicorn form, he rushed to meet his queen in her throne room.

The said queen, currently in her beloved throne room, walked out towards one of the open windows that rested on the castles mighty walls. Queen Morta stared out into the dark sky that endlessly covered her kingdom. Day or night it remained the same. Then again, neither existed here, or maybe both did. She continued on, reaching one of the many sky lanterns that filled the endless haze. They mimicked real stars, giving some light within the heavy dark clouds.

Morta's gaze followed the trail of newly released lanterns to their origin, a little cliff just outside the city where several ponies lit them. She remembered when the very first one was lit, giving hope of a brighter life here in this place. Morta snorted angrily. She herself made this place, yet she couldn't provide some of the most important things to her subjects.

_"You already know this place will never be like the real world."_

Queen Morta's eyes widened with pure hatred, turning her face into a hideous state as she bared her teeth. Wiping around with anger, she swung at a nearby column, knocking it to the ground and shattering it to pieces.

"SHUT UP!"

Queen Morta breathed heavily with rage, gripping the ground in an attempt to hold her back from her "guest". Except there stood no one there, not a soul. Still Morta stood there furious, as if she could see someone there.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S REAL OR NOT! THIS PLACE IS AS REAL AS ANYTHING! THIS IS A PLACE OF TRUTH, UNLIKE THAT WORLD OF LIES!" Morta breathed in again, baring her teeth like a defending dog.

_"We both know how much of a lie that is. This place is hiding just as much."_

Morta regained control of her emotions, returning her anger ridden face back to being calm and orderly. Laughing cooling, she answered her invisible guest.

"Really? What is hidden here is to protect and care for my kingdom. What _she _hides is punishment and hate for those swept under the rug. Here I am what I really am while _she _wears a mask, a façade of what _she _wants to be seen as. Soon I will show all Celestia cares for how ugly she really is." Morta quickly turned back to the window. "Don't you have better things to do then spark up my rage and question me with questions already asked? Oh, what-", the dark alicorn snorted un-lady like," you don't. Must have so much time on your hands in exile."

_"Only you would know."_

Queen Morta glared behind her into the emptiness. "Shut up. You have no voice here anymore. You gave up!"

_"I forgave."_

"You caved into her mirage of remorse! You are weak!"

_"Many would say I was stronger for doing so."_

"And I say you were an idiot." Morta walked over to the emptiness were she kept talking to and beamed a dark tinted magic aura about it. The aura surrounded the room, turning it a dark reddish-purple. "I have had enough of you and your intrusions. I'll make sure this time you won't leave your _prison." _The light dissipated and the room returned to normal. Morta sighed heavily and brushed back her dark grey pink mane. Sudden footsteps behind her made her turn , seeing Onyx Thunder enter the room. "Why are you back already? You couldn't visit the element of harmony that quickly."

Onyx Thunder approached the queen with his head low. "I ran into a problem."

"What sort of problem"

Onyx looked up at the queen." A resident that felt my presence.''

"A resident that felt your presence. I don't see how that could affect any of your objectives. You were to visit these girls in their sleep. How does someone's feelings affect that!?"

The dark purple guard bowed his head again. "It wasn't that. She had something that could harm me."

Morta spun her head around and galloped over to Onyx. "What do you mean harm you!? We are practically not in that world!" She covered her mouth with a hoof." This is troubling indeed. Plans must be changed." She looked at Onyx's face." New objective, I need you find a way to pull Twilight Sparkle to Celestia's castle as soon as possible.

Onyx Thunder tilted his head in confusion." May I ask why?"

A laugh bellowed out of the dark queen." It's time she and I met face to face."


	11. Change of plans

His glazed yellow eyes widened slightly. Onyx Thunder couldn't understand his queen's sudden change in plans.

"Are you sure?" He stepped back as she shot him a glare.

"Why wouldn't I be!? Do you wish to defy the orders given?" Queen Morta narrowed her eyes ,the redness of her iris' intensifying with rage. Onyx only bowed his head in response, glancing back up to her dark grey face.

"I do not intend to do so. I only ask because this is so rash and too quick. I thought you wanted her to stumble upon you. " Morta turned her head to escape his stare. Sighing, she turned back with small smile.

"The circumstances have changed and new things have appeared on the board. One: Celestia has meddled already once, so she may do so again, which I had planned on happening since the beginning. Two:," Morta strutted over to the open window," With that one soul who dealt with you in the town, they may cause more problems for us. Thus it is better to not go back to visit the rest of the elements of harmony." Morta shot a glance back at Onyx." Tell me. How many did you visit?"

"Only one."

"Which?"

"The Pegasus that lives in the sky. The one known as Rainbow Dash."

"Well," Morta strolled about the room, " Though it is only one, it still will weaken them. Harmony is only strong when all of its elements are in line. When falls to chaos, the others will follow suit. " With a wicked smile Morta stood beside Onyx , ushering him to a to the farthest wall of the throne room behind her seat. There they stood beside the black curtain covered wall." As long as one falls to the power of chaos, harmony shall fall and Celestia's power will crumble." Queen Morta's magical dark aura gripped the draw strings of the curtains and pulled it, causing the curtains to pull away from each other and reveal the mosaic beneath. "Yes, her precious ones of harmony stand beside her, each strengthening the power of it with their gifts, but I stand strong with my chaos." An evil laugh rang out as she gazed upon the mosaic.

The mosaic held two silver circles, a large one with the smaller one in the center. On the larger circle laid the depiction of five gemstones, each a different color. The smaller circle inside it showed the depiction of five ponies and a dragon. In the very center of the drawing sat one last gemstone shaped like two diamonds layered on top of each other to make an eight pointed star.

Morta's smile deepened. "Both of our pieces are now at the ready. It took me some time to fill each place, finding the perfect souls who would extend each elements power indefinitely." Marta tuned to Onyx Thunder. "Now it is time for the silence to break and those lost be found. Go and bring the new princess to Canterlot at once."

"And how shall I do that?"

"The journal is key. " She giggled softly." Put something in it to spark her curiosity. Go to my old friend for help. You will find him where he always was." She turned away and made her way to the exit. Onyx stayed next to the mosaic and called out after her.

"And what shall I put in it?" Stopping, the queen turned her head around, still smirking.

"I know just the thing."

"_**THUD!"**_

Twilight jumped out of her bed at the noise and landed face first onto the floor. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her sore nose. With her other hoof, she shield her eyes from the bright morning sunlight filling the room.

"Ow. . . ." Twilight turned behind her and looked up onto the bed. There a still sleeping Spike lay under the warm covers. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Unbelievable for anyone to sleep through that." Twilight glanced over the room. "I wonder what that noise was." She stood and yawned. Slowly she walked about the room, looking for whatever must have fell or made the loud noise. She stopped by her desk.

"What?" On the floor sat Avalon's journal, open on the floor upside down. "How did it fall? I left it in the center of the desk. "She nudged the table to check its balance, finding it rock solid and unmoving. "Strange. . ."

"_**Flick."**_

Scared, Twilight whipped around toward her door. She blinked in confusion as she saw a fluffy white round tail exit outside.

"Angel? Why was he here?" She quickly trotted over to the open door and peeked outside to see Angel hopping away from her home. "Strange." She stepped back and closed the door behind her. "I guess I'll visit Fluttershy today. Normally Angel is always with her and never leaves the forest without her." She walked back over to the fallen book and picked it up with her magic aura. As she did so, a page fell out and floated back to the floor. Twilight placed the book on the desk and turned to the paper. "What's this?" She lifted the page and looked at it more. The page didn't look like it had ripped out of the journal, but the paper was just as old looking as the journal's pages. Twilight moved closer to the page and studied the drawing on it.

The drawing was some sort of map with what looked like Avalon's writing. It sort of looked like a maze with several hedges, flower beds and bodies of water. Twilight also noticed white figures on the page that sort of looked like guards and ponies in various poses. There was even one of Celestia. Twilight glanced to the bottom of the page where what looked like a castle was drawn.

"Wait. This looks like Celestia's castle. And this," her hoof traced the garden maze," looks like one of the outside gardens. In fact the one I frequent often. "Twilight sat up and strolled over to one of the nearby book shelves and pulled out a green hard covered book. She walked back to the desk and placed the book next to the page. Twilight flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for, a map of the castle. She compared the page to part of the map and nodded her head. "It matches almost perfectly; even the statues are in the same places. I wonder why Avalon drew this." She picked up the page once again. Near one of the ponds in the picture a dark black "X" sat with Avalon's handwriting nearby. "My favorite statue." Twilight thought deeply for a moment." That pond, I know it. I go there all the time but I never saw any statue of any sort. "Confused, Twilight walked over to her bed and poked Spike. "Spike. Hey, wake-up! I need your help!" Sleepily, Spike sat up, scratching his in annoyance.

"Twi, I was having such a good dream. There were gems everywhere that I could see." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"You really need to see this." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"And that is?"

"A page that fell out of the journal. It's a map of-"

"Wait. You were reading the journal again without me like last night!?" Spike crossed his arms in disapproval. Twilight shook her head.

"No, no Spike. The book was on the floor, so I picked it up and this page fell out and that page,' She ran to the desk, picked up the page and ran back to the bed," This page right here has a drawing on it. Look at it and tell me what you see." Spike grabbed the page from Twilight's magic aura and looked at it.

"It sort looks like a garden, just like one near the castle. You know, with all the statues and flowers and such. Um, what's with the "X"" He pointed to it with his claws.

"I think it is showing something Avalon enjoyed, a statue actually. The thing is, I know that pond and I never seen a statue in that spot." Twilight stepped over to her nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"What are you doing Twilight?"

"I'm going to send a note to Celestia, asking her where statues are stored if they are moved or repaired. I'm thinking we might find what Avalon is talking about there."

"So that's why you woke me up. Alright." Twilight scribbled quickly on the page, rolled it up and gave over to Spike who then used his magic fire breathe on it. For a few moments they watched the ashes float away before they were startled by Spike breathing up a note from princess Celestia. Twilight grabbed it from the air.

"Oh good, she answered quickly! Alright." Twilight skimmed the page quickly and turned to Spike. "She writes there is masonry near the castle where statues are moved if they require repair or restoration. She also asks why I ask. Guess I'll send another letter explaining." Spike rubbed his belly.

"OK, but only one more. My belly is kind a feeling strange." Twilight put a hoof on Spike shoulder.

"Sorry Spike."

"It's fine, just as long its only one." Twilight grabbed another page, writing down that she was just curious about a statue not in one of the castle's garden. Like the first letter, she handed it over to Spike who breathed on it with his magic fire breathe. A few moments later, another letter returned with Celestia explaining where the Masonry's location and to ask for a pony named "Garnet Pie". When Twilight finished reading it, she rubbed her head.

"Garnet Pie? Is he related to Pinkie Pie?" Spike held his head in his claw and thought for a moment before answering Twilight's question.

"Well, his name ends with pie. So, there is a pretty good chance he is."

"Well," Twilight laid the letter down and picked up Avalon's map," we will go there soon to meet him and find this statue. Let's hope he has an idea what was in this location or all we will be doing is guessing what Avalon is speaking about. But first," She turned to Spike smiling," we need to visit Fluttershy."

"What for?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning, he was leaving the library. I don't know why he was here, but I do know he is probably the reason why the journal fell in the first place. "She grabbed the journal, map and letters and placed them in her bag, which she slung over he back. The two began walking to the door and left the library. "I just want to see why he was here and if everything is alright."

"Wouldn't that have been the first thing you should have done then check out the map." Twilight blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops. Your right. I guess I was too curious about that page. Let's head over there quick." Spike hoped on her back as she quickly sped off to Fluttershy's cottage.

Spike jumped off Twilight back as they drew close to Fluttershy's door. He knocked three times before the yellow Pegasus answered.

"Good morning Spike, and you too Twilight. What brings you here this early in the morning?" Fluttershy motioned them to come inside her home. Once inside, Twilight turned to her, concern spread on her purple face.

"Fluttershy, where's Angel?" Fluttershy brought her hoof up to her mouth and thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I believe he is around here somewhere, though I haven't seen him at all since I woke up. Usually he would be in his bunny bed," She pointed by her bed where Angel's bed laid, "but today he wasn't there. Why do you ask?" Twilight and Spike glanced at each other before turning to Fluttershy. Twilight drew closer to her.

"Well, this morning I woke up to the loud noise of one of my books falling off the desk I had it on, and when I went to investigate it I saw Angel leave through the library's door. Do you know why he would be at the library and not here?" Fluttershy blinked blankly.

"No, I don't that's not like him. He usually is always by my side or here. I wonder. . ." She looked down suddenly with deep thought written on her face. Spike pulled on her mane.

"What is it Fluttershy?" She looked up at Spike and Twilight.

"Well, just the other day, he left in the middle of the night. I dismissed it as him doing his bunny business, but it didn't feel right to me. He normally doesn't do that. I hope he is alright." The three friends jumped suddenly as the door slid open and the said white bunny hopped in. "Angel! There you are."

For a moment, Twilight swore she saw fright in the bunny's eyes when he saw her in Fluttershy's home. After a few minutes of Fluttershy checking Angel all over, she looked up toward Spike and Twilight with a meek smile.

"Looks like he is fine. Nothing wrong." She glanced down at the little cute bunny." Now Angel, what have you been up to? Why you were at Twilight's this morning? You know you can't just go into the privacy of others without asking." The bunny sniffed a few moments before waving his arms about and hopping. "I think he is saying. . . . . he was visiting town and hopping about. He came over to visit you and saw you were asleep and left but may have hit something, making it fall." She turned around to face Twilight. "I think that's what he is saying." Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Um, are you sure?" Spike did the same, though with more confusion wrapped around his dragon face.

"How did you even get that from that?" Fluttershy shrugged.

"I just feel it, that's all." Twilight looked down at Spike before looking back at Fluttershy.

"Why, if that's it, I guess will get going. Me and Spike have a busy day ahead of us." Fluttershy tilted her head and blinked her sweet cyan eyes.

"What are you up to?" Spike placed his claws on his hips.

"We're going to see a masonry in Canterlot about a statue. " Fluttershy's confusion increased.

"What statue?" Twilight grabbed Avalon's map out of her bag and showed it to Fluttershy, who scanned the page. Fluttershy then looked around the page at Twilight.

"Um, how will you know what statue you're looking for?" Twilight shrugged.

"That's something I can't do anything about. Our only hope is that this pony who works there knows about it." Fluttershy nodded her head.

"Well good luck."

Twilight and Spike left her cottage and headed toward the train station. Fluttershy waved as they walked away with Angel by her side. Though she wore a smile, Angel was covered in fright and regret as he watched the purple alicorn leave.


End file.
